


Easy Like Sunsets

by phooweep



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Compare and Contrast, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phooweep/pseuds/phooweep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena has a very candid discussion with herself about the Salvatore brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Like Sunsets

She _had_ to compare the two. It’s like some unwritten law of the universe: if you bang both brothers, you have to compare them. It’d probably be worse if it were unconscious, she reasoned. At least she’s being honest about it. Hell, they both probably compared her to Katherine. It was only fair, right? Right.

Sure, some variables had changed pretty drastically since that first night with Stefan. It was great, of course: intimate, passionate, fun, full of _love_. Everything she could have wanted out of sex, honestly. But they weren’t kidding when they said vampire senses were heightened. Elena suddenly understood why Damon slept around the way he did, why Caroline and Tyler went at it like freakin’ _rabbits_. She also had a deeper appreciation for Stefan’s endless control. Because her skin craved touch more than it did before; because when she was touched, anywhere, it felt like bolts of electricity were coursing through her; because she was damp with lust sometimes just at Damon’s wicked _smile_. That first night with him? She’d come pretty hard before, but never like _that_.

Stefan acted primarily out of fear. Everything he did, every touch, every kiss – marked by a very, very tight and measured control. Stefan was slow and sweet, all sleepy mornings and breakfast in bed. Damon was the polar opposite, a little sloppy maybe, but a _damn_ good kisser. And he didn’t worry about breaking Elena; which, to Stefan’s credit, when he slept with her she was still human; but Damon was still pure, unabashed need where Stefan was all careful restraint.

With Stefan, there was intense eye contact while he pushed in and lots of slow, breathless kisses. He always made sure she came first, he always whispered things like _god, you’re so beautiful_ and buried his head in the crook of her neck and just _shuddered_ when he came. Damon… Damon used his tongue and his fingers in very interesting ways, kissed hard and kissed everywhere, and always started out confident and assured but ended up looking absolutely wrecked, which was probably Elena’s favorite part. When she was with Damon, she felt this inexplicable exuberance. She’d never really been the type to be very vocal during sex, before, but Damon delighted in eliciting sounds from her. He’d make her ask for it, touch her cheek when she blushed and hid her face in the pillows – “Please,” he’d whisper. “Tell me what you want.”

And then there was this _thing_ that Damon did when they made out, where he tilted his head almost completely sideways for his tongue to get a better angle into her mouth. And sometimes, when they paused a moment for breath (despite being vampires, it was habit, okay) he’d press her mouth open with his and then seal it closed again with his tongue. He always tasted faintly of booze, blood, and something else, something distinctly Damon that she never could put her finger on, no matter how deeply she explored him.

And then there were the things they both did – like, whenever they kissed her, it was with this urgency, as if each time could be the last. They both said her name like a prayer as they sunk into her, as if just the act could tear the sky from its hinges. 

She caught – catches, still, sometimes – them both just… staring. Part of her knows that a lot of this has to do with the whole doppelgänger business, but another part also knows that they’re both just really, head-over-heels in love with her. That was the frightening bit. Flattering, yes, but also _very stressful_. 

Though she did appreciate when circumstances conspired for her to have a Salvatore on each arm. Because no matter what else happened, both of those boys looked _damn fine_ in tuxes.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still not entirely sure if elena and stefan had HOT VAMP SEX, i'm pretty sure they didn't??? maybe i'm just so focused on delena that i overlooked everything before her and stefan broke up 
> 
> anyway this is mostly??? ideas?? headcanons, really, though very rooted in canon (imo). and lots and lots of gawking while damon makes out with people who are and aren't elena


End file.
